


Truth or Dare

by bluebell_badbitch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AKA izzy is all of us, Coming Out, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, M/M, Malec, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Saphael, clace, closeted simon, forced-ish coming out, hit u with that fluff, izzy is a fangirl, izzy is single and proud, lol oooooops, saphael hates parties, snooooooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_badbitch/pseuds/bluebell_badbitch
Summary: Simon Lewis had an... interesting life. He went from being a anxious, closeted mundane to a anxious, closeted vampire. Yeah. The one good thing about this situation is Raphael Santiago, his fine-ass boyfriend. Except nobody knows about him... until fucking truth or dare comes to ruin all good things in life.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic... down the rabbit hole we go! So basically, Simon is a antisocial little boi who gets dragged along to play truth or dare. im sorry in advance.

Fuck.

When Clary forced Simon to go to a 'Fun get together!' where 'We can all learn about each other and have so much fun!'... you can guess he wasn't too excited. Especially since Raphael would be there. Raphael his _boyfriend_. 

Simon loved his boyfriend. The way he dressed, talked, walked, glared at people... anything, he loved. It wasn't that he was  _ashamed_ to be dating Raphael... he simply wasn't out.

So that's how he ended up here, sitting in a chair in Magnus' (and basically Alec's) loft, far away from everyone else. Making it a mission not to speak to anyone... or to just not move. He'd honestly be fine either way.

Of course, Simon was broken out of his thoughts by a slightly tipsy Clary yelling, "You've never played truth or dare?!? Oh HELL no!".

 

That's why, twenty minutes later, Simon was sitting in a big circle, watching Jace and Izzy kiss... to be honest, he was pretty sure that could be considered incest... _damn_ , Jace has a thing for incest...

"Simon!"

"What?" Simon adjusted his glasses (that he still wore out of habit) and whipped his head towards Izzy, who had been yelling at him.

"Dios mios, fledgling, she's called your name three times now," Raphael said with a smirk and his signature eye-roll. Magnus just sighed and shot him a look, warning him not to tease the poor boy, even if he did hate him. Which he didn't. Because they were dating. But Magnus didn't know that.

"Truth or dare?" Izzy asked with a small smile, and Simon groaned.

"...Truth" 

Izzy grinned, and Alec shot him a sympathetic look from his spot between Jace and Magnus.

"You have to like someone... describe your crush," She said slyly, and Clary smacked her shoulder. "That's mean to my poor bestie," She said with a giggle, and Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Well...shit.

"Umm... I mean, I don't really have one..." Simon said hesitantly, and Izzy sighed, frustrated.

"I swear Si, it's like you already have a girlfriend." She said, and Raphael choked on his drink, trying to disguise it as a cough.

"I can 100% guarantee I do not have a girlfriend," Simon said sincerely, and Clary threw her arms up.

"I am SO done with this!" She yelled and looked Simon dead in the eye. "I wanna hint~... what color is her... eyes."

"Well..." Izzy, Clary, Magnus and... Jace? All leaned in closer, very interested. "Brown eyes. The person I like has brown eyes." Simon said definitively, and Raphael smiled into his drink.

Suddenly, Magnus set his drink down and stood up, obviously bringing Alec up with him. "Let's take five," he suggested, and Clary, Jace, and Izzy walked into the kitchen to get more drinks. He made an excuse about needing Alec, Raph, and Simon for something and brought them out of the trio's hearing range.

"Are you two fucking?" Magnus demanded, and Simon and Alec spit out their drinks simultaneously. Raphael, on the other hand, just glared. 

"Don't say a word," He said protectively and held Simon's hand.

"Magnus! You don't just ask people if they're dating!" Alec whisper-shouted, and then turned to the pair with curious eyes.

"I thought you guys were straight though," He stated with a slightly questioning voice, and Simon was sure he could here Magnus mumbling "Alec! You don't just ask people if they're straight!"

"Well, I'm demisexual and I like guys. Si is pan," Alec nodded in understanding, and an even drunker Clary burst out, putting an arm around Simon.

"Sorry to cut the fun short, but Simon and I have to get back to the hotel," Raphael said with a smile, about as friendly as he could get. He grabbed Simons arm, and Alec was sure he could see Raphael putting his arm around the younger vampires waist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> "So I may have taken Simon's phone," Clary said with a grin, and Jace groaned. " _You were shitfaced literally five minutes ago!_ "

"Do you know his passcode?" Izzy asked, and Clary rolled her eyes.

"I'm his BFF. Of _course_ , I know his passcode," Clary replied while typing it in. "Oooh~ maybe we can find the mystery girl from his texts," she said with a grin, and Magnus shot up from his spot on the couch.

"No. Nope. Horrible, terrible idea. Worst one you've ever had. I wouldn't if I were you." He said, rushed, and Clary just smiled serenely.

"10 bucks on Maia," Izzy said, and Clary rolled her eyes.

"20 on Maureen," Jace said, and Clary thought for a moment.

"...Maybe it's a vampire," She said, and Jace sighed.

"Clary, I love you, but you're an idiot. Just check the phone!"

Alec winced and Magnus tried to shuffle behind him.

"Oh." Clary said bluntly. "Oh. OH MY GOD!" Clary yelled the last part, and Chairman hissed. "Look at this!" Clary held the phone so that they could all see, and even Magnus and Alec were a little shook.

 

Raph: Babe, Lily's trying to get me to watch Spiderman with her again. This is your department. Help...

Fine. But you owe me... a movie marathon :)

Raph: Deal. Love you, mi corazon

Love you too Raph

 

"..." Izzy looked at everyone in silence, a small smirk on her face.

Clary widened her eyes and yelled, "Izzy NO!"

But it was too late. You could already hear the shrieks that were sure to come.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP"

"Goddammit Clary, this is why we don't teach Izzy fangirly things," Magnus said with a resigned sigh, and Jace grinned.

"The real question is... who tops?" Clary turned around, with a glare clear in her eyes.

"Jace..." Knowing he was about to get scolded, Jace tried to scoot away stealthily. "It's obviously Raphael." Jace turned around with a grin and the couple went to join Izzy, who was pretty much contemplating everything that had ever happened between the couple while whisper-chanting "Saphael, Saphael, Saphael,"

Magnus sighed gently. "What are we going to do with them?"

Alec buried his face into the crook of Magnus' neck, mumbling "I don't have a single idea."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry, this was finished at 4 AM on no sleep for a school night.


End file.
